Of Memories and Ghosts
by MaroonAngel of Darkness
Summary: That was all that was left of it, memories and ghosts, cursed to relive and live its times of good and bad. WishingDreamer5's challenge, tales of Hollow Bastion and Radiant Garden
1. Restoration

**alright, my first official challange! :D so excited~ this challenge is from WishingDreamer5 and is 50 chapters focusing on and around Hollow Bastion and Radiant Garden. **

**updates will vary but should be at least once a week, might be sooner. chapters will vary as well, each one will focus on a different character at different times/ages, though a few specific character may reappear more often than others.**

**anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

Unsurprisingly, his older brother, Ansem, was slumped over the table, glaring at the documents and charts he had laid out over it, to a point the poor table was flooding with grey blue and white paper. Dark, black ink was stained each and everyone with letters and numbers he knew and markings he didn't.

Then again, half those numbers and letters he didn't understand either. At least he knew his abcs, and 1 2 3s; he just didn't know how Ansem used them. Nor did he want to know. His parents had to give him credit for trying at least, and try he did, he just couldn't swallow or get those numbers and letters, specifically how Ansem used them.

He liked his understanding of them much more.

But he wasn't here to muse about numbers and letters.

This was a family visit after all, a personal one.

Putting on a big broad smile, Lurod quietly slipped up to the table, joining Ansem in staring down at his notes, only still unable to understand them. Shaking his head, he glanced at his brother, noticing the dark circles under his eyes as he glared down at the blueprints. "Looks like you need a drink," Lurod murmured quietly, so not to startle him.

Ansem jerked slightly, looking up in surprise before narrowing his eyes. "Lurod," he murmured with a dark note, "finally got your head out of those games?"

Lurod merely smirked. "'Fraid not Ans, you know me, I can't help but play with luck, its quite a player."

"And a merciless one."

"That's the beauty of the game."

"Why are you here? I'm not giving you anymore money just so you can gamble it away."

"That hurts, you think each and every time I drop by, its too snag cash from you?"

"Isn't that what you usually do these days?"

"What have _you _been doing these days?"

"What does it look like? My work, which you start looking for."

"I saw Mariel recently."

Ansem paused.

"She's not looking to good Ans, she's all pale and tired. What did you do."

"That is none of your concern Lurod."

"It is with Mariel," he said sternly, then he nodded to the documents on the table "This chased her off didn't it? I bet fifty that it did."

Ansem didn't reply, instead he sighed, slipping away from the table finally and going to the window, staring out at his ivory city, taking in the people, watching them drift around, and as flowers swayed in the air, and the calming flow of stone streams that were scattered all over. "She said I was getting obsessed," he said at last.

"Maybe that should have been your first clue," Lurod stated. "I'm supposed to be the family disappointment Ansem, I'm supposed to be unmarried, kidless, and that uncle you dread bringing your kids too. Aren't you and Mariel supposed to have them now? With rings on your fingers?"

Again, Ansem was quiet.

Lurod huffed at the typical behavior. "Get your act back together, Mariel isn't looking good Ans, she needs you, more than this. I shouldn't have to come here and tell you what matters. Get your act together Ansem." With that, Lurod left, the door slamming behind him and leaving Ansem alone in the silent study, feeling even more tired than before. Finally he sighed, slumping heavily.

Distantly, he knew Lurod was right.

Enough was enough.

He needs to end this project, and get Mariel back.

Especially Mariel...

* * *

**Lurod is one of the possible names for Luxord back when he was a nobody, i liked this one the most and decided to use it. i noticed that in the games, Luxord looks a lot like Ansem and i wondered if they were related possibly, so in this chapter, i introduce Ansem's gambling younger brother, a possible past for Luxord.**

**Mariel is a name that means star of the sea, its another idea i had that as one of the reasons Ansem abandoned his work on the heart; she'll appear every now and then in this drabble. **


	2. Flowers

**i'm on a roll, though it does help that i already have a good idea on what i want for the next few chapters X) originally, this idea was going to do with kairi picking flowers and be an emotional representation of them and why she was around them, but this came to mind and i liked it more.  
**

**kairi with flowers will probably appear later in this drabble, i not, i'll post it up as a side story for her. **

* * *

Riku fell to the ground hard, his skin scraping along cracked stones, thick heavy globes of darkness falling away and drifting from his body and into the air. For a mere moment, he lay, curled at his side, shivering violently at the cold feeling that clung to his skin, cringing at the sharp rake of claws at him mind, trying to take control, trying to shove him to the back of his own mind and cage him there. Gritting his teeth and tensing, he all he could do was try and mentally push that presence back, putting _him _in that cage in the very back of his mind.

Once there and Riku was left alone, he slumped heavily to the ground, panting as he struggled to catch his breathe. Opening and coughing slightly as he choked on filth, he grimaced when he realized where he was.

Hollow Bastion.

How ironic. It was here that the heartless first possessed him.

Sighing, he slowly slid, feeling the dust roll underneath his fingers as he rose, swaying slightly on his feet, nearly falling down again. He was at the outskirts of the castle, where traces of the city around it could still be seen, though most of it had been broken away.

Standing up as straight as he could, he blinked a few times when he caught sight of flowers, living here among this desolation. Stumbling over to them, Riku fell to his knees, staring at them. Orange, blue, and green.

Sora, Kairi, and... him.

Shakily and shyly, he reached out, touching each one and lingering on the blue, feeling the soft texture under his finger tips, fearing that it would break if he put too much pressure on it.

What was he doing?

He didn't know anymore. At first it was to save himself and his friends, but now...

Kairi was comatose with her heart in Sora, choosing to go into him, like she knew he could keep her safe. The many hours Riku spent by her side, imagining and hoping that she would simply wake were tormenting, especially knowing that she chose Sora, not him. Not when he could keep the darkness away from her, not when he told her that he could...

She still chose Sora.

And then there was Sora himself, fighting against, telling him to let Kairi go and to come back himself. He always made it sound like he went somewhere when he knew where he stood... didn't he? He was Riku, the true keyblade wielder... wasn't he? He didn't know anymore. He didn't even know if Sora still clung to hope that Riku would come back to his side, bringing Kairi along with him.

He didn't know what was going on anymore, or what to do about it.

Kairi was asleep and Sora was against him.

And he was the one that drove a wedge between the three of them, wasn't he?

"I'm sorry," he whispered to those flowers, cupping the blue, distantly, he could feel the claws of the heartless rake across his mind, making his head swim. "I'm so sorry..."

Slowly, his aqua eyes gleamed amber as he drew away from the flowers, staring down at them hollowly before lifting his foot and crushing them. "So sorry," he whispered carelessly.

* * *

**so much angst. i promise you the next chapter will be much, much lighter! **

**anyway, this takes place in the first KH game, don't know when since i never actually played but i have a fair idea of it. but obviously sometime after discovering hollow bastion and after ansem and riku became one. did riku's eyes ever change color? with this, lets just say they did.  
**


	3. Ninja

**these are coming fast... or i have more free time than i thought XD anyway, i guess it'll be updated daily or a few times a week since this is going well.**

* * *

He was a grandmaster.

The head-honcho.

The master of all master—

"Will you shut up?" Isa hissed, gripping his water-gun tightly as he glared at the giggling Lea. "Sorry," Lea snickered, looking around excitedly as he tried to find their targets. "They'll find us in no time if you keep this up," Isa grumbled, glaring around and clutching his gun tightly. Lea rolled his eyes, though he couldn't help but begrudgingly agree. Their opponents were were small and fast. He had to dart and duck every time he heard a giggle and he couldn't place where it was coming from. It was like they were all around. They probably were too.

It was an unfair fight of two against three. But he and Isa were too awesome too lose.

Just the thought brought a confident smile to his face. Easily, Lea waved Isa's warning off, "Relax," he murmured, "they won't— "

No sooner had he started to say that he got an achingly familiar feeling of water going down his spine, yelping, he clumsily ducked away, distantly hearing Isa swear as he barrel rolled away, turning around and firing, squeals filling the air as the enemies scattered. "I told you!" Isa snarled as Lea tripped behind a tree. Chuckling nervously, Lea barely had a chance to mouth sorry as he dodged another jet that shot past him. Above the two boys, laughter filled the air, more specifically from two girls that were locked on them from above with their own guns, the silver haired boy next to them lazily held his, watching and waiting like any good sniper.

When Isa darted out and fired, the two girls as his side squealed, darting down while he simply leaned to the side, letting the water shoot by. When the water stopped, Yuffie shot up, screaming, "Feel the wrath of the ninjaaaaaaaa!" as she fired her own spray, hitting Isa in right in the forehead. Next to her Kairi wooed, jumping up and down excitedly. "We make great ninjas!" she exclaimed, as she and Yuffie high fived.

"You do realize that ninjas technically don't use guns right?" Ienzo murmured, shooting his own and hitting Lea in the forehead as well, ending the game and ensuring the younger kids' victory.

"You don't know that," Yuffie declared.

"As a matter of fact, I do," he said simply.

Yuffie merely rolled her eyes, scoffing at him, before hopping over their cover and racing down the stairwell, shouting, "Come on Kairi! Let's shoot Cid!"

"Ok! Come on Ienzo," she insisted, running after the ninja girl. The boy sighed, but a big smile did bloom over his face as he hopped off and followed after them, though Kairi paused enough to tell the babysitters where they were going.

"Yeah sure, you guys have fun," Lea grumbled as he tried to keep his wet hair out of his eyes. Why did this always happen when he got wet?

"Ok! " Kairi chirped, grabbing Ienzo's hand and dragging him away. Isa stared after them before turning to Lea. "You are aware of what you just said right?" he asked.

"Course I am," he said, "its ok if they...oh." At that moment Lea paled as he realized what was going to happen. Immediately, he jumped up, racing after the three, shouting, "Woah! Woah! No! Guys! Don't shoot Cid! He'll kill us all! Guys? Please! Come back! We'll play another round! I promise!"

Left behind, Isa sighed, smearing the water off his face. "Worst thirty bucks ever," he grumbled.

* * *

**i'm disappointed that they never took up the chance to show kairi meeting with others from radiant garden that she might have known or have known her. i can see lea and isa babysitting XD as well as kairi and ienzo being friends. **

**its a missed opportunity **


	4. Baby

"You'll get yourself killed hanging around here," Isa scolded, his voice raw and cold, almost uncaring as he stood beside Lea, glaring out at what used to be home. Lea didn't reply immediately, staring at the ruins, resting his chin on some of the chipped stones scattered all over, staring at Radiant Garden longingly.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Isa went on, glaring at him.

"Its home," Lea murmured, watching a stray heartless go by, lumbering in the distance. Maybe it sensed them, maybe it didn't; he didn't know with them anymore.

Almost didn't care.

"Its not home anymore Lea! Everyone's gone, they left, and we should too."

_Mom and dad were still here though._

"We need to get away from this place and move, there's nothing left," he stated, glaring at their city, the heartless, feeling the ache on his face were a crusting scar pulled at his skin. The hastily placed bandages that used to be on his face were torn away, leaving the world out in the open to see the x shaped scar.

It was almost like a different Isa now.

"Lets go Lea, there's nothing here for us anymore."

He didn't move, still staring at it, half expecting to see someone else appear, someone to come out of the darkness.

"They'll come after us Lea."

What about those kids they used to play with? Were they blobs of yellow eyed darkness as well?

"Lea."

What about his parents? He couldn't find them anywhere, where they somewhere else? Where they still in there? Trapped?

"Lea!"

How did this happen? Why did it happen?

_"Lea!"_

Finally he looked up at Isa, the normally two mischievous boys with bright eyes were dark and dim, any vivid color that they had had dimmed. Especially with Isa, his once clear and calm blue eyes were angry and cold now, slight hues of yellow could be seen around his pupil, slowly seeping out every single hour they were here. Lea didn't know if his eyes were changing as well, or if Isa was even aware of it.

"Stop being a baby," he growled out. "They're gone. Everyone is gone. Its just us Lea, its just us."

They really couldn't be...

There had to be someone else here, some other people.

"They're all dead Lea, they're all dead..." he breathed in shakily, closing his eyes as he tried to calm down, keep himself from screaming. "I... I don't want to leave either, but we have too Lea... we can't stay here. They're gone. Everyone is gone. And we'll be next if we stay."

Quietly, Lea stared up at him before slowly rising as well, sullenly turning his back on his home, friends, and family; all that he knew and grew up around. Isa quickly turned as well, almost uncaring, not looking back as he lead them away from the ruins. It really was as if he was an entirely different person.

Lea paused for a minute, almost looking back before he breathed in and sighed as well, following after Isa.

He was sorry... he was so sorry.

* * *

**i like to think that saix's got his scar during the heartless attack on radiant garden, or from just a general heartless attack. **


	5. Eyes

She was precious.

That was the only word she could think of to describe the bundle in her arms, sleeping peacefully, wrapped up in a silken ivory sheet. Occasionally the bundle would squirm, emitting a small whine as her green eyes, an ominous mix of yellow and blue, peek open at her, unsure if she was her mother or not before closing, a small frown on her face as she tried to fall back asleep. She'd merely shush her, playing with the strawberry blonde fuzz on her head. She could already see that her hair would darken like hers and this bundle's mother did, it might be the lightest shade of auburn to ever grace their family, she doubted though that there would be ever be a hue of blonde. They came from a family of strictly dark auburns. Any child she had after would also have dark reddish brown hair, no matter who the father will be.

Her eyes, they'll loose those hues of yellow that made her eyes green this unnatural green, turning the color into a solid, crisp, and vivid blue. A blue sharp enough to gleam like sapphires.

She'd have her uncle's eyes. Or more specifically, her father's family eyes.

Her eyes would probably be the only thing she had related to her father's family. Blue eyes didn't come from her father. Her father had yellow, a gleaming, sharp, predatory yellow. It seemed like her father was the only one in his family to have yellow eyes, everyone else, his parents and younger brother were blue. No one knew where those yellow eyes came from, and she dread to think of the possibilities.

In all stories and history she knew of light and darkness, yellow eyes were always afflicted with the dark, gleaming like stars against the shadows. To have yellow eyes was a sign of darkness that was inside a person's heart, inside their very soul.

It felt bad to think it, but she was glad, she was glad that her granddaughter wasn't going to have her father's yellow eyes. Having his family blue was enough, especially since that would be the only thing she'd have from her father. She could already tell that she'll get her looks from her mother's side.

Breathing in and sighing, she glanced at the bed where her daughter used to lay, weak and labored as they waited for this child to arrive. "She's beautiful Mariel," she whispered out to the empty bed, mindful not to wake the child in her arms, "Kairi is beautiful."

* * *

**you know how all other princess of hearts come from high class families and are noble in some sense? this is my idea on kairi, that ansem is her father and he never knew about her and vice versa and that her mother passed during the birthing which is why she lives with her grandmother.**

**my idea and theory anyway. **


	6. Mischief

Xigbar stretched as he slipped into the familiar area of what used to be home. Staring at the dusted and cracks walls of the Hollow Bastion, he cracked a nostalgic smile just for the occasion, even if he felt no nostalgia for the place. It seemed like he should smile at the place since he was revisiting. **  
**

Well, technically, visiting wasn't his real purpose here.

Humming to himself, Xigbar loosely tried to sweep out the emblems, much like Luxord would do with his cards, staring at his hand of silver and black ovals. "Where to put you..." he murmured to himself.

It was Demyx's survival training after all, and he was put in charge of putting them down and making it as challenging as he can. He cracked a grin, taking one and putting out into the air, letting it hover. Then he threw a few more across the empty space, letting them slow and hover, easy to reach and grab.

Just to get his hopes up that this will be an easy test.

Xigbar slipped into a large room and threw the rest skyward, letting them all dart like silver stars to the ceiling before stopping and hovering there, smirking to himself, the nobody didn't even bother to see if there was a way for Demyx to get up there. It was his survival training test after all, he'll figure out.

With those in place, he took the moment to look over what befell his home, all that was left of Radiant Garden was simply the castle, the rest of it was hollowed out and destroyed. Sometimes he did wonder what would he feel if he came here with a heart. Would he be sad? Angry? Would he even be upset?

He didn't remember caring much or loving Radiant Garden.

He certainly didn't think something like this would befall it though; was it what he wanted when he teamed up with Xehanort? He didn't know. He couldn't say. He didn't know what to feel about Hollow Bastion, especially since he couldn't feel at all. Shrugging it off since it really didn't matter anymore, Xigbar slipped into the portal towards home.

* * *

Shyly, Demyx slipped out of the dark corridor, holding his sitar close as he slowly looked around him. Why did it always have to be creepy, horrific places? Before this empty, ruined castle could get to him, he gasped in delight at the sight of an emblem hovering patiently for him. Snatching it up, he beamed at the sight of three more hovering in easy reach and easily snatching them up.

Despite how creepy this place was, this was going to be his easiest mission yet! Demyx couldn't hold back his excited fist pump as he followed the trail into the next room.

Oh yeah, Saix wasn't going to hound him today—

And just like that, all his hopes and dreams were crushed.

Hovering twenty feet in the air above him were the rest of the emblems that he had to get, with little to no way of getting up there. At this moment, he could weep. Why oh why did this always happen to him? And in the creepy places! It was always the creepy places!

* * *

**i bet xigbar is the one that put those ridiculously high emblems out of reach in Days**


	7. Cry

Kairi sighed as she slouched back in the large armchair, throne, whatever Leon wanted to call it, rubbing her wrists to ease away the soreness of relentless writing. Who knew rebuilding Radiant Garden took so much paperwork? The only thing she thought she'd be dealing with was getting helpers, which was easy enough since all survivors from Radiant Garden were eager to pitch in, and the labor itself to bring the city back to life.

If it ever did that is, Radiant Garden had dark scars now, and no matter what she or anyone else did, those scars remain, like the claw marks on the walls, the cracks and imprints of something large being thrown around and throwing its weight around... scars like those would take more time and money to wipe away, something she didn't have at the moment.

Especially since Yen Sid decided to bomb her with the fact that she was the rightful ruler of Radiant Garden, that she was the daughter of the previous ruler, Ansem, a man she never knew and didn't look anything like.

Kairi frowns, looking up at the portrait of the said man in the office, his portrait showing a stern man with kind yellow eyes, only to be torn apart by the claws of a heartless. A picture she has yet to remove or fix, and she doesn't know what she wants to do with it. Maybe it was her way of trying to connect with the man? It bugged her knowing that Riku and Sora had met and knew her father more than she did. He was another piece of her past, she had more right to meet the man than anyone else, even if he a little antagonistic according to her boys.

Kairi pushed the chair back, rising to her feet and leaving, suddenly tired of the paperwork and the room.

She just needed to get out.

On and on she walked, not paying attention to anything or anyone, stopping only when she reached the highest point of the castle, staring out at what was her home, this Radiant Garden that she hardly remembers, that these people want back, their old Radiant Garden that she was supposed to bring back.

She gripped the railing, shaking slightly as the weight started to press onto her shoulders, again.

She was a normal girl, for twelve years, she grew up with a normal life, with the biggest calamity was missing her friends as they went adventuring without her, it wasn't till the last few years that she finally saw some action herself. And then they dropped on her that she was a queen and had a home to save and take care of, at the ripe age of seventeen.

This wasn't what she wanted, what she wished for, all those times staring out at sea, praying, wishing for something, anything to change her life, take her away from Destiny Island, take her to her friends; something.

But not this...

"What you crying for?"

Kairi jumped, looking up to see one her personal bodyguards, standing next to her, his head tilted to the side as he eyed her, his red hair as wild as ever as his green eyes took her in.

"Axel," she greeted, automatically going into queen mode, straightening herself and turning her gaze to the growing city. He merely hummed, eyeing her before standing next to her, letting their shoulders brush, offering her some silent comfort. Kairi stood stiffly next to him for a moment before she slumped heavily against him, needing it.

* * *

**a few times i've found fics where kairi takes over radiant garden and becomes queen and decided to write what she would possible be dealing with if that ever did happen. **

**as for axel/lea being there, its a thought i had that if radiant garden got back on its feet and kairi was queen, he might joint he royal guard to make up for taking her, also to a reference that axel and kairi was the first pairing i liked in KH and with the two being taught by yen sid on how to use a keyblade, there's chance ;3 **


	8. Pain in the

"Stop that," Vanitas growled, only to cringe at the relaxing coax running down his spine.

Big blue eyes stared up him, innocent and confused as the owner tilted her head curiously. "Stop what?" she asked, oblivious to his discomfort/pleasure as she ran her hands over the unverse in her grasp, the once struggling creature now cooing like a cat as she pet it.

"That!" the dark apprentice shouted helplessly at each caress, unused to the feeling of warmth around him. Damn unverse with his damn connection to them. He to reach out and tear it from the little girl's arms but he couldn't bring himself too.

Vanitas didn't know how to deal with this at all.

He liked and hated it, the feeling of warmth and acceptance from the girl holding and petting the unverse; and alien it was... it was intimidating and overwhelming how much his body was crumbling to it.

The girl pouted up at him, politely insisting, "But the kitty likes it."

"Its not a cat."

"What is it then? A puppy!"

"No, its a..." well, he couldn't come out and say unverse could he? He doubted she would know what an unverse is but at the same time he couldn't have her blabbing about it to anyone. "Its a cat," he grumbled, slumping heavily. The girl giggled, pulling the unverse close, earning a coo from the flood, leaning onto her body happily, making Vanitas twitch.

"Its a very cute kitty," she assured him.

Vanitas only grumbled, crossing his arms and glaring out at the white city, at least they were in. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. The floods were supposed to cause trouble, scare people. Not get picked up and pet like a cat! And by a little girl no less! What was wrong with the unverse?! It was supposed to attack her, not soften up!

Vanitas glared at the unverse, cursing his luck, especially as another roll of soft hand slid down the unverse, mirroring in the back of his mind, letting him feel her hand sliding down his own neck; against his own will his muscles relaxed to the faint touch.

The girl smiled up at him as she charmingly cooed, "I like your kitty, he's very soft."

The unverse purred in delighted agreement, nuzzling the girl's neck and making her giggle, the sound pleasing to both the apprentice's and unverse's ears; much to the boy's distastes.

Stupid kid.

Stupid unverse.


	9. Happiness

Lurod followed Yen Sid down the hall, eyeing the man, pondering the wizard's reasoning for bringing him here. He had recently woken up a few days ago whole and alive, any nobody business that was in his life was done, hopefully. He had barely decided what to do with himself when the wizard appeared, asking him to meet someone.

Not knowing what else he was to do, he followed Yen Sid down the halls of the reconstructing castle of Radiant Garden, a home he didn't think he'd ever see again.

But now it was being rebuilt and was going to have a new ruler.

Lurod prayed to the light that it wasn't him. There was a reason why he liked Ansem to be king, to have the responsibility. He didn't want to take it up...

"There she is," Yen Sid said, bringing Lurod out his thoughts and focusing on the room they stopped in front of. Immediately his eyes fell to the only girl in the room, a blue eyed youth with dark auburn hair. Eyeing her, he couldn't connect anything to her that would make her important to him, till Yen Sid spoke again.

"Prince Lurod, that is your niece, Kairi."

Lurod started, his eyes widening. "What?" he uttered.

"Not even Ansem knew," Yen Sid went on, "when I took her in to start teaching her, she had a similar magic that Ansem had, when I looked deeper into it..."

"Mariel had..."

"She's going to be ruling Radiant Garden, I ask that you would stand by her side and to help her... and to show you that you still have something in this life."

"How old...?"

"She is seventeen."

"An didn't take over till he was twenty five..."

"Which is why I brought you here, to tell you about her. She had a normal life before this Lurod. She's knew to being a queen." Yen Sid eyed him for a moment before turning away and slipping off. "I'll leave you for now, to soak it in. Good luck Lurod."

Lurod barely heard him though, his blue eyes locked on Kairi, distantly remembering hearing Saix grumble about a girl they had locked away at the castle. To think that she...

She was the spitting image of Mariel, with her dark auburn hair, her round face, vivid and sharp eyes...

Barely noticing anyone else in the room, even as the familiar nobodies and comrades of the Organization watching him, Lurod kept his gaze locked on the girl, on his niece as he slipped towards her. "Can I help you?" she asked, and Lurod blinked, realizing that he had stopped right in front of her. "I..." Lurod uttered, his gaze flickering around, towards his familiars before going back to her expectant and wary eyes.

Aeleus was the first to move, nodding to his comrades and gradually they all left, the large man dragging the struggling Axel away, leaving the queen and Lurod alone.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked, tilting her head at him.

"I...Ansem... he's..." Lurod tried, trying to get this thoughts and words together.

"You knew Ansem?" she asked eagerly.

"He was my brother."

Her eyes widened as she stared up at him, realization brightening as she saw the similarities between them. Lurod shifted uneasily, "I, I'm sorry, I—"

Only to be cut off when Kairi dove at him, wrapping her arms around him tightly and holding him close. After a moment of shock, Lurod shakily returned, holding her close, his last connection to Ansem and Mariel.


	10. Promise

Hollow Bastion, the empty castle...

That's what it was named now wasn't it?

Ansem breathed the dry, ashen air, grimacing at the taste of it and feel of it all. Disgust was one sure emotion he was feeling, at the sight of what became of his city. Everything else that he was feeling, he wasn't so sure if he should be feeling at all. There was so much going on inside him, so many feelings and thoughts; and yet nothing. He didn't know how to react or think of this. His home, his city...

He was disgusted, shamed, betrayed, disappointed, sad, enraged... the list went on. So much that he just didn't know what to think or feel.

His students did this, his trusted students, his companions, friends, and even adopted family.

They did this to his home.

He found it was worse than when they threw him into the Dark Realm. It was one thing to attack him personally but to take it all out on Radiant Garden and let their home crumble under the mass of darkness...

Ansem closed his eyes, his breathing becoming faster as he tried to get control of himself. Out of his control, darkness rippled and grew around him, lashing out at anything close, bringing his once proud home into deeper shambles.

How dare they do this.

To him.

To this city.

To their people.

The Nobodies... that's what they are now too wasn't it? He could laughed, Nobody, it was a fitting name and price that they paid. After what they did, they deserved to fade from existence. He'd make them fade, he'd make them pay, they couldn't walk away from this, not when he gave them an order and chance to a long time ago just like he did. He recognized the danger, he saw what his studies did, even lost Mariel and any chance of getting back together with her, to rule with her...

Mariel... she probably had passed in this attacked... the thought alone dimmed the raging darkness down, the shadows dispersing and breaking down at the sorrowful thoughts in his head.

"I'm sorry Mari," he whispered to the dead air, "I'm so sorry..."

He should have been there with her the whole time, he should have realized sooner what his apprentices were doing, should have stopped them sooner.

Now all was gone.

Everything was gone...

And it was all their fault...

Shaking as the rage bubbled up inside him again, Ansem screamed out into the air, the darkness flew from around him body, cutting across Hollow Bastion like lightning, filling the air with hisses and cackles as the darkness jerked and struck everything, Ansem blind to it all as his yellow eyes gleamed bright in the shadows around him.

They were going to pay, all the Nobodies, they were going to pay and fade from existence, he'd made sure of it, even if it was the last thing he'd do, he'd see them all fade from existence...

* * *

**got another chappy in for HB~ havne't been able to do a lot for HB since there are more characters and possibilities in RG and its revival so i was glad that this idea came to me.  
**


	11. Yours

"It's Marluxia right...?"

"It is if you wish my Queen."

Marluxia smiled as charmingly as he could down at the _queen _before him, a mere child in his eyes truthfully. Not that he would ever admit or say, even if er, glaring wasn't standing her, glaring at him darkly.

marluxia could have scoffed. The only reason he and Larxene rebelled was because they discovered Xemnas' true plan, here with this child, there was nothing that he could gain from trying to usurp her at the moment, nothing but a broken kingdom that he would have to fix himself.

Now once it was done...

Marluxia blinked when she spoke again, bringing him out of his thoughts. "I found a place that you could work at till you get enough to survive on your own," Kairi said, sounding so sure of herself he was tempted to sneer. But by the still present glare from her body guard, all the exnobody could do was tilt his head and look curious. He had been wiped out before they could even meet, what made her so sure that she even knew him?

Smiling up at him and completely oblivious to his thoughts, Kairi turned and walked towards Radiant Square, motioning for him to follow, Axel shadowing her every step. Relucantly, Marluxia followed, ready to scoff at what she thought to be a fitting work place for him. He didn't know why, but suddenly this queen desired to find a place for all the nobodies in Radiant Garden. Sure it was everyone's past home but that didn't particularly matter now.

It wasn't the same city that any of them knew, it was changing, and like the city itself, they were expected to change with it.

Personally Marluxia preferred to have left the place entirely, find a new home. What did this child of a queen think she'd know of him-

"Here we are," Kairi offered, nodding to a certain building. Marluxia stopped, staring at it with wide eyes, disbelieving her accuracy.

"I don't remember what Radiant Garden was like before, but I talked to everyone and each time they mentioned flowers. That it was covered in flowers. There's a woman named Aerith here that has the task of bringing those flowers back. I would like you to help at least, a few of the nobodies mentioned that you were good with flowers..."

"I..." was all Marluxia could emit as he stared at the flower shop, at the flower stands, full of a variety of different flowers, most in particular roses.

When he heard a light giggle beside with a snort, he turned, still gwaking to see the queen smiling up at him, behind her, Axel snickered at him. "It'll work?" Kairi asked.

Blinking and gaping for a few minutes, Marluxia finally nodded. "Yes," he stammered, "this... this'll work."

Who would have thought that the kid could do it.

"Kairi!"

They all turned to see a woman slip out, a broad smile on her face as her green eyes gleamed brightly, her long brown hair sweeping behind her as she slipped out towards them. "This my new assistant?" she asked.

* * *

**since demyx figured out that he has a heart, maybe larxene and marluxia did as well and that could have been a possible reason for rebelling against xemnas.  
**

**not too sure what marluxia would do job wise but being a florist seemed promising X) **


	12. Loss

Kairi hummed a lullaby, letting the soothing music chime in her head, fighting off the dread air of the worn graveyard that she was in. She kept her eyes on the flowers and the lyrics in her head, focusing on them than the greying tombstones around her. For this whole month Kairi's been meaning to come by here, to visit and tell her about the whole entire day Kairi lived.

But each time she drew close, the tombstones seemed bigger than normal, towering over her, with the air colder than the rest of Radiant Garden.

Maybe it was just Kairi; her grandma always came by, never was she afraid.

She even saw Miss Aerith come by every so often, putting flowers on tombstone, telling her that they liked visitors and flowers. She even saw Cloud and Tifa here, doing the same as Aerith, though they only put flowers on certain tombstones and not all of them like Aerith did.

And all of them assured her that there was nothing to fear her.

She just couldn't get herself to relax around the tombstones though. Even now, they still looked bigger, and the flowers in her hand and the song in her head could only ease her for so long. Jumping up and deciding that she had enough flowers, Kairi practically ran to one tombstone, the only one that wasn't scary out of the rest of them. Smiling brightly she showed it the flowers she got, trying to repeat the names that Aerith told her, telling her what she liked about them and why.

Though some of the flower names did leave her a little tongue tied, it didn't feel like the stone minded.

Finally, when she explained each one, she gently set them down before seating herself as well, staring at the tomb and the flowers, waiting for something to happen, to see if they would disappear. She did notice that all the flowers disappeared the very next day, so maybe they were taken to the other side.

Kairi was determined to see.

Especially when Isa scoffed and told her that there were no such things as spirits. All the people in the grave were gone, that they didn't care about the flowers left on their tomb.

Her mommy liked the flowers that she brought, and she was going to prove it, she was going to sit there and watch these flowers just to see how they disappear the next day.

Then she could laugh in Isa face and brag to Yuffie about spending the night in the graveyard.

That is, only if mommy would come out and take the flowers. And to see that she really did still care.

Grandma told her countless times that mommy still loved and watched over her, but after every day at school, seeing other parents come to pick up their children, having to walk home by herself or have one of the older kids walk home with her... she wouldn't mind seeing some sign that mommy really was there.

So there she sat and waited, till it was late in the evening when Miss Aerith came by, making her rounds on the graves and leaving flowers on them. She stopped by Kairi, gently scooping the dozing girl up and heading out of the graveyard towards her home. Kairi woke a little when she felt herself being picked up, opening her eyes, she eyed her mommy's grave, smiled when she saw the flowers were gone.

Though she didn't see her, mommy was here and took the flowers.


	13. Brooding

Ienzo settled into his perch, glancing over his book to eye the small square that he was in, secluded and quiet; just the spot he needed.

Even if there were more people than he would like here, but they were quiet so the young scientists could tolerate his lack of solitude due to their own silence that was around them. Across from him, Cloud and Leon stood and lent against their own wall; lost in their own world and doing their own thing. Cloud's eyes closed, and Leon had a dark frown on his features as he glared down at the necklace he was working, mostly likely for his girlfriend, Rinoa Ienzo believed, an extremely happy girl that seemed like someone that Leon wouldn't be able to stand. Yet they were together.

Ienzo brushed it off as one of the many mysteries of humans.

Something he himself will likely never understand since the eight year old decided that he would never settle with anyone.

He looked up when he saw movement in his peripheral vision, spotting Isa slipping in as well, a scowl on his features as he settled against the wall. Ienzo had to bite his lip to keep from sighing at the sight of yet another person coming here.

Well, he reasoned, Isa could be quiet, so long as Lea wasn't-

"And this girls, is the brooding corner! Where all the brooders go."

They all looked up to see Lea, his hand stretched out towards their square, a flower crown and bracelet laced over his neck and wrists, with Kairi and Yuffie behind him, oohing and awing while Yuffie held up a camera, taking a few snap with a toy camera.

_"Lea!" _Isa hissed while Ienzo frowned darkly at them.

"What?" Lea asked with a smirk. "Just taking them on a tour around Radian Square."

"They live here," Leon stated, glaring at Lea.

"Hi Leon! Hi Cloud!" Kairi chirped, waving at them, the two older boys waved back reluctantly.

"Yeah I know, but they've never been here," Lea said, shrugging it off. "So I decided to show them. Oh, and good luck guys." And with that he turned and ran, everyone watching him go, and instead of running after him like all the boys hoped, insteady, the two girls turned to them, rushing forward and making them quite comfortable in their secluded spot.

Much to Ienzo and everyone else light annoyance.

"Are you making a necklace?!" Yuffie asked, rushing over to Leon, who quickly lifted the item away from the young ninja, shooting her a wary, warning look.

"Guys I made you a flower crowns!" Kairi said, holding up similar flower rings that Lea had up to them.

"Lea get back here now!" Cloud shouted out.

Ienzo merely sighed, letting Kairi drop a flower crown on his head, handing one to the frowning Leon, before chasing after Cloud and Isa, who were running after Lea, Yuffie following after, hooting at the chance of a chase.

Leon rolled his eyes, leaving the crown on his head while he returned to his work on the necklace, and Ienzo went back to reading his book, also ignoring the crown, relishing the peace once again.


	14. Insomia

The bed was weird.

The room was weird.

This whole castle was weird.

Kairi sighed, turning on her king sized bed again, trying to answer the calls of the soft, cloud like mattress that was below her, singing hard and soft to lull her to sleep.

She couldn't bring herself to fall asleep though. Even if the mattress just begged for it, it wasn't the same as her firm, old mattress back home, worn into through years of use, and this bed... it had been broken into by another, even if it has been years, Kairi could feel the ghost of someone's else body shaping the bed where they laid on it. A man that was much taller, and heavier than her.

She could only presume that it was Ansem, the name of a father she didn't know, not till Yen Sid suddenly dropped it on her.

Sighing, Kairi sat up, the sheets fell around her waist as she turned her head to _her_ balcony, looking out to _her_ city.

It was weird thinking that this city was _hers_... It was something she wasn't sure she could get used too, despite her Master's assurance that she will, in time. It was just... it didn't help that this place was just so alien. The city, the people...

Well... there was one person here that she knew, at least.

Sweeping the sheets off, she went straight towards her bedroom's doors. If she was right he should be posted tonight outside her room. All guards insisted that she should have a guard constantly at her side; the name Sephiroth coming out of Cloud's mouth particularly. And Leon and Aeleus both insisted both said that not everyone would be happy about having such a young queen, and the knowledge that she's Ansem's daughter wasn't too appealing for everyone; so they insisted that only the best would be there to guard her.

It made Kairi wonder all the more what sort of king was Ansem.

But since he should be posted outside her door now—

"Axel?" Kairi asked, opening her door, jumping at a sudden yelp, and the flash of fire as the guard jumped into a battle stance, his eyes wide and alert, chakrams in hand, ready for a fight. "Kairi?" he asked when they settled on her. "Everything ok?" he wondered, looking over her head to her room, trying to find any traces of an intruder.

"Its fine," she eased, eyeing him curiously, "just couldn't sleep... were you sleeping?"

"Me? No," he scoffed quickly, looking away as his weapons disappeared, crossing his arms rebelliously. "I was not sleeping," he declared.

Kairi's eyes flickered knowingly while she smirked, biting her lip to keep from giggling. "I won't tell Dilan," she promised.

"Going to the kitchen?" he asked.

"Yep, to get some warm milk, hopefully that'll knock me out," she said, heading out with Axel on her heels.

"Do you prefer Lea?" Kairi asked after a while of walking in silence, listening to the deeper steps of the man behind her.

"Over Axel?"

"Yeah."

"I... doesn't matter much anymore," he admitted, "I lived as both, responded to both, some call me Lea, some all me Axel...or Ax."

"Ax?"

"Yeah... that was Sora trying to be funny..."

Kairi laughed, smiling nostalgically. "I do miss them," she admitted.

"You'll be seeing them again, you always do don't you?" he mused.

Kairi nodded, smiling fondly, though she couldn't help but think, _Only after a long while..._


End file.
